Although there are a plenty of researches in respect of mesoporous silica nanoparticles (MSNs), in particular to the researches of drug carrier or controlling release, there are few researches to discuss aggregation phenomenon or non-specific adsorption, and the applications on targeted delivery are almost absent. At present, the method for solving aggregation phenomenon in the literatures is to modify phosphate group with negative charge on the surface of MSNs, and aggregation could be slightly solved by this method. Recently, it is published that the bilayer is adsorbed on the surface of MSNs by fusion. Although the aggregation and non-specific adsorption phenomena of MSNs are not discussed in the literatures, the principle is similar to the present invention. Therefore, it is supposed the present invention could have the similar results.
Previous study presents that MSNs successfully targeting to the target cells. Jessica et al. published that the dendrimers are modified on the surface of MSNs, folic acid conjugates the terminal of the dendrimers, and thus this prepared MSNs has function on targeting to HeLa cells.
The issue of the prior art lies in that the modification on small molecules does not benefit to prevent the non-specific adsorption although it can solve the aggregation by increasing the surface charges of MSNs, but the non-specific adsorption come off worse. Therefore, if the problem remain unsolved, and the MSNs can not be applied in targeted drug delivery.
Although fusion is convenient, it limits in many conditions, such as the fusion of liposome having the charge opposite to the charge of MSNs, and then derivation on this composition and the re-modification would be relatively impossible. Furthermore, the professional synthetic technology is necessary to dendrimers, and the preparation of dendrimers is not simple and yet, whether the macromolecule modified MSNs can successfully release the loaded drug should be evaluated.